


Song of the Lost Girl

by cashmeresunset



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkwardness, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is a terrible flirt, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grumpy Hank Anderson, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Connor, Loss, Protective Connor, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashmeresunset/pseuds/cashmeresunset
Summary: On the run from her past, Brody Bentley finds herself looped into an investigation into Deviant Androids and far closer to Cyberlife than she ever wanted to be.With a disgraced DPD Lieutenant and a Blade-Runner-like android as her only companions in this new city, all three of them are thrown down a never-ending rabbit hole of deceit, destruction and death amidst the biggest revolution mankind has ever seen.There's only ever been one way out....Right?Follows Pacifist Route (Mostly...)





	1. You've Got Problems Now, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Not- Beta'd, Sorry.
> 
> I've always liked when authors recommend music to jam to while reading, so I hope you guys don't mind if I go ahead and do that thing.
> 
> For this chapter, I'd recommend "You Can Run" by Adam Jones

“You’re going to what?!” Hank’s disbelief filtered through his booming voice, catching both Reed and Fowler slightly off guard. They were used to his average outbursts, but this one was different. They could both sense the rage radiating off the older man.

“Lieutenant--” Captain Fowler began, only to be cut off by Hank’s booming voice.

“I’m already babysitting that damned machine and you dumbasses thought it’d be a good idea to throw a rookie at me, too?” Hank shook his head, his permanent frown contorting into an even fiercer downturn. “I ain’t doing it.” With that he slammed the office door closed, not allowing anyone any time for explanation.

He didn’t have time for their bullshit. He had a case to solve and an annoying puppy-eyed android to ignore. He could barely manage that damned tin can and they expected him to take another brat under his wing? He’d rather spend the night working at the Eden Club before taking on another idiot.

“She’s hardly a rookie, Lieutenant,” Fowler muttered to the closing door. He knew Lieutenant Anderson wouldn’t have heard him, but he said it more for his and Reed’s benefit than Hank’s.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Connor sat at his desk, waiting patiently for the lieutenant to return; His coin flipped from hand to hand, his LED buffering a bright yellow as he reported his new findings to Cyberlife. Nothing had come from their lead today, but he still found it necessary to report anything and everything to Amanda, even the small things.

When he returned, he saw a far-more-displeased-than-usual Hank sitting at his desk, muttering to himself about “fucking dumbasses. Do they really think I have time or fucks to give to a newbie?”

Hoping for some human guidance to appeal to his less-than-enthusiastic companion, Connor made a note to ask Amanda about the Lieutenant later.

“Is everything all right, Lieutenant?” Connor asked after a few moments, his head shifting to the side to see around his computer monitor. He knew the answer, of course, but his research showed that humans tended to open up at bit more if their companions showed genuine interest in their lives and overall well-being.

Hank grunted, violently shoving his chair back from his desk,“I’m going to get coffee,” He mumbled, “And not that month-old shit from here.” Without another word, Hank slipped his coat on, but before he could move an inch, Fowler stepped out of his office, the young woman who had been waiting outside began trailing not too far behind as he headed towards where Hank and Connor were locked in a staring contest.

The captain cleared his throat as he approached, “Lieutenant, I would like you to meet Miss Brody Bentley. She will be accompanying you during your investigation into these deviants. Please behave yourselves,” Fowler glanced between the older man and the young redhead with an exasperated sigh, knowing putting those two together may be lighting the fuse that sets a deadly explosion ablaze beneath the entire precinct, but he needed results, and this was the only way.

Connor glanced at the young woman beside the Captain, his program gathering the very basic information that was available to him:

_Name: Brody Bentley_

_Birthday: November 23 rd, 2013 (Age 24)_

_Birthplace: Chicago, Illinois (Suburbs)_

_Occupation: Unemployed_

He noted that there was no information about her family history, nor education or previous employment. Not entirely unusual, but certainly so rare that it tugged a bit of curiosity from somewhere deep inside him.

Connor swallowed the questions building up inside of him and instead chose to focus on something else:  
Brody’s sunny auburn hair fell 16 inches long, or roughly 4 inches below her shoulders. It was clear by the texture that her hair was naturally curly, but she had chosen to brush it out, leaving it slightly frizzy. Her porcelain skin was free of all blemishes, save for the 97 freckles (he counted) that dotted her heart-shaped face, a large scar that sat diagonally across her left eye, and the dark circles that made their home under her grey-ish green eyes. Connor estimated that his new partner received less than four hours of sleep the night prior.

“I thought I told you I ain’t doing it!?” Hank’s thunderous voice caused Brody to jump slightly, pulling Connor sheepishly out of his unintentional analysis.

Fowler opened his mouth to speak, but both Connor and Hank were shocked when Brody beat him to it.

“I know this is less than ideal, Lieutenant. I’m sure you and I have very similar feelings about the entire situation, but if it makes this investigation go faster, than the pros outweigh the cons. The sooner the issue is resolved, the sooner we’re out of each others lives,” She finished with a small, sympathetic smile. Her voice felt stiff coming out, but she powered through, hoping that maybe knowing that she was just as unhappy about being forced to work with the DPD as Hank was about being forced to work with an inexperienced liability would help them find common ground to begin their partnership.

Hank, however, offered no reply, instead charging towards the exit in search of that coffee he had mentioned getting earlier. Fowler shook his head, eager to get as far away from this impending disaster as possible, “I do apologize, Miss Bentley, but there are other matters I must attend to. You may use this desk for any and all work purposes while you’re here,” He gestured to the empty desk behind them, “Please excuse me.”

Connor smiled as the Captain left, hoping that his positive response would help Brody feel more at ease. “It’s a pleasure to have you, Miss Bentley,” Connor hummed, noting the tension leaving her shoulders. “I can assure you that Lieutenant Anderson will warm up to you eventually, as he has to me.”

Brody nodded, dropping her stuff in the chair opposite Connor’s desk, “I don’t want to be here anymore than he wants me here, but a gig’s a gig at this point.” She sounded dejected, almost annoyed. She leaned against her newly appointed desk, observing Connor closely, “RK800, eh?” She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling slightly with recognition, “That would make you…Connor?”

Had anyone asked him how he felt in that moment, he would have vehemently denied enjoying how she said his name or how he felt his artificial heart quicken when her eyes met his. Choosing to pretend nothing had happened (he would address the uncomfortable thrumming of his pulse later), he smiled back, forcing his voice to remain level, “Yes. I’m the--”

“Android sent by Cyberlife. Yeah, I sorta got that.” She laughed, a light twinkling sound he hoped to ingrain in his memory forever. He would have focused solely on that, if more questions hadn’t flooded his mind at the same time. He shifted uncomfortably, ready to ask her one of the thousands of questions that had resurfaced since the Captain had departed.

Brody sensed his unease and sighed softly, sinking back onto her hands firmly placed against the desk, “It uh, says so on your jacket,” She gestured to his chest, hoping he didn’t notice the awkward smile on her face.

Connor’s eyes followed her slender hand as it pointed to the bolded letters on his chest, “I hope I’m not overstepping, but why was Captain Fowler so intent on having you and the Lieutenant work together?” He couldn’t hide the slight hint of insecurity that dripped from his voice. Why send another person to work on the deviant case if he and Hank were already on it? Was his help not enough?

“I’ve got a bit more insight into androids than Hank does,” Brody said softly, not even realizing that she was reassuring him of his usefulness, “So I’m positive Fowler thought that we could reach the best outcome by combining my brains, Hank’s experience and your, well, everything.” She shrugged, knowing it was so much more than just that, but hoping that would be a sufficient answer for now.

Connor was about to reply, but before he could, the phone on Hank’s desk began to ring. He exchanged a hesitant glance with Brody before reaching over to answer it.

Connor grimaced, listening to the less-than-pleased voice barking at him from the other end, “Of course, we’ll be there shortly,” He placed the phone back in it’s cradle and stood up, “That was Lieutenant Anderson, he’s received a report of a homicide. Suspect seems to be the victim’s android. He’s asked us to meet him there.”

“Was _he_ that polite about it?”

“Of course not.”


	2. Heart Made of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brody's first case stirs up a lot of emotions. Not all of them good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowsers, this one's a doozy.
> 
> Sorry for a late update. I sorta borked up my knee on Sunday, so I've been dealing with that.
> 
> ANYWAY, please enjoy.
> 
> My song selection for this chapter is "Lovely" by Billie Ellish & Khalid.  
> Also, please feel free to tell me what music you think of when you read, I'd love to hear it.

Their car left the police station no more than two minutes after receiving the phone call from Hank. Connor sat in the front seat (Brody had insisted), fiddling with his coin. To any unknowing eye, he would have appeared tense, worried even. To Brody, he looked as calm and collected as he had at the precinct. It unnerved her, but only slightly. She had become accustomed to the unsettling calm appearance of androids many years ago.

__

****“** ** ****Arrived at destination.** ** ****”** **

__

“Looks like we’re here,” Brody mumbled, an apprehensive tone to her soft voice. “Do we just head right in? I know nothing about standard protocol.” Her stomach was in knots, but she tried hard not to let it show. She reached hesitantly for her door handle but stopped short when she noticed how badly her hands were shaking.

 _I’m not meant to be doing this _,__ her mind seemed to tell her, _this isn’t what I was taught, this wasn’t how anything was supposed to go. It should have been different. I’m not a cop. What if I do more harm than good?_ She internally groaned _, what if I get myself killed? Or worse; what if it’s Hank or Connor?_

Connor sensed her hesitation and slid out of the vehicle without a word, stepping around to open her door with a warm smile, “Lieutenant Anderson has never been one to worry about standard protocol,” he offered his hand to help her, which she politely shooed away. “Just don’t touch any evidence. He hates it when you do that.”

 

Brody could have sworn she heard the android chuckle, but her brain was too scrambled to fully process it. She gaped at the scene awaiting her; what had once probably been a beautifully kept ranch home was now half burnt to the ground. What remained of the structure was blackened and rotting, smoke still rising from some parts. The front door was still in place, though it had been visibly bashed in by an outside force. _What deviant could have been capable of all this?_ At least, that’s what __should__  have gone through her brain, but all that she could think was a static comparable to a white noise machine blaring loudly through her head. Brody pulled her jacket tighter around her and proceeded to follow Connor into the decrepit building.

 

Connor paused, looking back at Brody with an expectant look. One glance at the pained look in her wide green eyes and he got the impression she had never witnessed anything so horrible in her life. In a way, the deer-in-the-headlights look on her face made her appear even younger than she already was; Connor noted that she carried this aura of innocence around everywhere she went, despite her mature-yet-immature attitude. There was a soft pang in his chest, in tandem with a tug in his gut: _I barely know her, but....I know I have to protect her, no matter what._

 

****///Software Instability ^///** **

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Connor and Brody slowly approached where Hank was standing, taking in the scorched remains of what had probably been the master bedroom. The older man stood there shaking his head, staring down at what appeared to be two horribly burnt bodies laying on the floor.

 

Brody spoke up first, “Okay, so I know I’m new at this and all, but how can we get anything from the darkest cavern of Hell and two…pieces of charcoal?” She gestured around the room, “I know forensics are hella advanced and all but, what are we trying to gain from this? It just looks like basic grade-A Targaryen-style arson to me, why would an android go so far as to torch the place?”

 

Hank shrugged, “Whether the android was directly involved or not is what we determine later. What we know as of right now is that the family _owned an android_  at the very least. Which means we get thrown onto the case.”

 

Connor immediately began surveying what he could from the area. His eyes drifting over every little detail, leaving nothing behind. When he finished a few minutes later, he glanced back at Hank and Brody, “I apologize Lieutenant, but would you mind escorting Miss Bentley out of here? I’ve noticed a spike in her heart rate and her oxygen levels fluctuating rapidly.” He offered a small smile, “Perhaps some fresh air would be of great help.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, she did look incredibly pale and his analysis showed her vital signs fluctuating at a dangerous pace, she was in great danger of collapsing and there was evidence Connor needed to…closely examine and he had given Hank his word that there would be no “evidence tasting” in his presence.

 

Hank hesitated, but something seemed to click and he gently grabbed Brody’s elbow, “C’mon, kid. Let’s get you out of her before you face-plant into the crime scene,” Brody was reluctant but eventually gave in and allowed herself to be taken out of what was left of the room.

 

Connor watched as they disappeared around the corner, no doubt heading towards the back yard, where other officers were waiting to speak with Hank.

When the coast was clear, Connor knelt down beside the bodies, a faint glimmer of sorrow crossing behind his eyes before they returned to the same cold orbs they had always been. He delicately touched an open wound on the first body, visibly male, and brought the dried blood to his lips. Repeating the same action with the second victim moments later. He was about to call Hank back in to report what he had discovered when an ear-piercing shriek brought him from his knees and bolting towards the back door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Miss Bentley! Lieutenant!” Connor rushed out to where Hank and Brody had been sitting, stopping short when he noticed the blue blood dripping from her hands, “I heard someone scream, is everything alright?” His eyes wouldn’t leave Brody’s hands, he wasn’t sure how but he knew the scream had come from her.

 

“We’re all right, Connor,” Hank said, glancing briefly behind him, “We just uncovered a bit of evidence on accident. Gave Brody here a good fright.” He clamped his hand on Brody’s shoulder, offering a small, tight smile. A weak show of support, but he figured it was better than nothing. The petite woman had done well, practically neutralizing the android the moment that damned thing came charging at her from the cellar doors, despite almost shattering his eardrums with her shocked howl. She had moved with ninja-like precision, pressing the barely-there stand-by button hidden at the base of the android’s head. Hank didn’t even know that was a thing, but she had. And had quite possibly saved a lot of people from a lot of stress.

 

“Gee, thanks Anderson,” Brody muttered, still staring at the open cellar doors. “Connor, come here. There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” She motioned slightly for him to approach the gurney he hadn’t even noticed was there.

 

Connor quirked an eyebrow but approached her, feeling a sudden rush of… _What is this? Relief?_ Flood him when he realized that Brody herself was unharmed.

 

****///Software Instability ^///** **

 

He brushed the warning off this time, looking at the young woman seated on the gurney, her head in her hands. At least, he thought it was a woman, until he noticed the small blinking light on her temple.

 

Brody crouched down next to the android, placing her hands gently on its knees, “I told you I have a friend who can help you,” She whispered, lightly moving her hands to pull the android’s down from her face. Brody moved one hand to the android’s back, something Connor had seen human mothers do when their young child was upset. “He won’t hurt you, I promise,” Brody hummed, her tone light and encouraging, “Just tell him what you told me,”

 

The android looked up at Connor, fear swirling behind her eyes. Her face was badly cut, with thirium leaking from several gashes. Her pale blonde hair fell messily across her face, she brushed it out of the way as she spoke, her small voice shaking, “My name is Selma, model AK400. I was the Newton’s housekeeper. I looked after Thomas and Nikolaj, their sons. I don’t know where they went. The man in black took them after he hurt Mister and Missus Newton. I was instructed by Mister Newton not to move, so I didn’t. After the android had left, someone came back and set the house on fire. I didn’t know what to do so I called the authorities and hid and that’s where Miss Bentley found me.”

 

Connor stared at the android--Selma--blankly. He had heard everything correctly, he was sure of it, but it seemed as though she was already familiar with Brody. He shrugged it off and turned to Hank, “We will need to bring her with us as evidence. Her recollection of the events will prove vital to the investigation,” He turned back to Selma, “It’s imperative you come with us, Selma. You may be our only chance at uncovering the deviant who did this and locating the missing boys.”

 

Hank hummed in agreement, “I’ll have someone come and collect her to bring her back to the station,” He turned to leave but was stopped as Brody spoke up.

 

“What do you mean ‘collect her’? Can’t she just ride back with us?” There was a fire burning behind Brody’s eyes. She knew exactly what Hank meant, and she wouldn’t stand for it. The poor thing had been through enough. The last thing Selma needed was to be treated as if she were some run of the mill bullet casing. __S_ he is so much more than an object. She’s hurting. Physically and emotionally _. “__ She rides with us, damn it.” Brody stamped her foot and glared at the two men gawking back at her. She knew she was acting like a child, but she didn’t care. She wasn’t heartless. Not anymore, anyway.

 

Rolling his eyes, Hank started to walk away, “Fine. She’ll ride with __you__  then.”

 

Brody looked at Connor, her eyes seeking some sort of confirmation that this was how it would be. He nodded stiffly and gestured towards the car, “I suppose we should head back now, then.” He looked at Selma, “Will you be able to walk on your own?”

 

She nodded and stood up, wobbling only slightly before looking at Brody, “I’ll go where Miss Bentley goes,”

 

Brody offered Selma her elbow for balance, which she accepted as they began heading towards the car. Connor several paces ahead of the two women, lost in his own thoughts. Playing and replaying how Brody had acted towards Selma, treating her as if she were her equal, as if she were human. She was so kind and gentle. Her eyes giving everything away; compassion, sympathy. All human emotions he had never experienced. He couldn’t shake the intruding thought that followed him as he climbed into the front seat of the car. _Do I want to experience them?_ Followed briefly by; _Could she ever be that kind to me?_

__

****///Software Instability ^///** **

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The drive to the precinct was no more than thirty minutes at the most, but ten minutes in and the tension had begun to suffocate Brody. Hank had chosen to join them after all so she sat in the back seat with Selma, trying to offer her some sort of friendliness before entering the cold and less-than-android-friendly Detroit police station. The beaten android beside her stared out the window, watching the cars and streets pass by in a blur.

Brody, however couldn’t shake the feeling of constant danger she had felt since arriving at the Newton’s home. _Cassandra was just a teacher, Foley was an engineer…No, not really. Foley…Foley worked for Cyberlife._ Brody felt herself stiffen at the thought of the big corporation, she hadn’t spared them a thought in years. At least, not a thought she could __actually__  remember. She felt her heart-rate increase and hoped Connor wasn’t paying attention. _Does he know? Does he know about Foley? About Cyberlife? About…me?_  She shook her head. He couldn’t. She had taken great care in erasing herself from every possibly database. She was safe.  

 Brody shifted her gaze to Connor, who sat in front of Selma, wondering what could possibly be going on in that computer brain of his. _I wonder if he’s shaken up like I am.._ She brushed that thought of quickly, knowing that Connor would never let himself stoop so low as to begin feeling the basic human emotions of sympathy; He was self-aware of his status as a machine, and _object to be used and disposed of _,__ and seemingly wanted no part in changing it. The thought disgusted her.

 

Before Brody could ask Connor what he was thinking, there was an earsplitting screeching noise, followed by a rapid fire of what she could only comprehend as something loud and frightening.

 

****“Auto-pilot has been disabled.”** **

Brody could barely hear the automated voice from inside the car. Her brain was filled with the loud __pow pow pow__  blasting through the windows and shattering them.

****

_Gunshots. Those were gunshots._  

 

It finally sunk in as the car was rammed into by some hard object, sending it careening off the side of the road and down the hilly street. Brody felt her body bounce like a tennis ball between two very unforgiving rackets, before her head smashed against the window and she felt a darkness creep over her. Before she could pass out entirely, the car finally stilled, but all she could see was a mass of blue and red blood splattered all over the now-upside down vehicle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, looks like Connor's brain is going wonky and things got HELLA messy.  
> ANYWAY  
> I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2.  
> I'm having a blast writing it.  
> As usual please feel free to drop some feedback my way. 
> 
> To my American readers, I hope you all have a SAFE and HAPPY Fourth of July.  
> To everyone else, I hope you have a SAFE and HAPPY Wednesday filled with positivity.
> 
> Deuces, pals.


	3. I'll Be Your Solid Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor deals with the aftermath of the car accident.
> 
> Hank goes full-on Dad Mode for a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaat? Two chapters in one day? 
> 
> I couldn't stop writing after the last chapter, so here we go.
> 
> I've had "Uphill Battle" by Rozzi in my mind while I wrote this. Don't know why, but I do enjoy that song.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

When Brody finally opened her eyes, she was blinded by flashing red and blue lights. When she finally began to register sound other than the painful ringing in her ears, it was loud shouts of what she assumed were police officers, directing people away from what she could only imagine was a scene straight out of a horror movie.

_What happened? Where is everyone? Is Hank okay? Selma? Connor?_

She tried to speak but her voice caught in her painfully dry throat, a dull sting compared to the feeling of being run over by a tank that pulsed throughout her body. She couldn’t move without feeling agonizing pain all over, but when her blurred vision finally cleared she heaved a sigh of relief.

Lieutenant Anderson was leaning against the back of a different police car, he was bruised pretty badly, and Brody could see the two bloods staining his clothing. He winced as a paramedic examined his left arm, which Brody could only assume was probably broken, if not fractured at the very least.

 _One down, two to go._ She closed her eyes momentarily, squeezing them tightly. _If I can just find Selma and Connor, I can calm down._ She knew she wouldn’t be able to calm down just by locating her companions, but it was the thought that counts…Right? 

Before she could open her eyes again, she felt a vibration at her back, a loud shout coming from above her, and she glanced up. Relief washing over her, but only momentarily.

“Lieutenant! She’s awake!” Connor’s voice echoed through her bones, reminding her of the shit condition she was in. 

Brody felt herself being lifted off of where ever she had been, realizing far later than she would have liked, that she had been laying in Connor’s lap. _That’s embarrassing as hell._ She thought, knowing a blush would have covered her face, if her body weren’t preoccupied with other things, like the surge of pain coming from her head.

Alarm bells began ringing in her head and she forced herself to look up, the pain from the slight movement leaving her no time to admire the strong, yet delicate features of the android carrying her.

“Connor,” She croaked, not intending to sound harsh, but her voice not being able to cooperate with her muddled brain. “ _Connor_.” She hissed again, a little louder. “Connor, look at me.”

The android stopped moving, looking down at the beaten girl he held in his arms.

 

_Connor had disregarded several warning signs flashing in front of his eyes when he had dislodged himself from the vehicle, pulling his broken body free and standing before the wreckage. Wasting no time in assessing the situation, he had dove back in, pulling Hank and then Brody from the upside down car. While Hank had managed to remain conscious, Brody was in far worse shape. Connor felt a twinge of something in his gut, as he sat against what had once been a car door with the unconscious young woman barely breathing in his arms. Her blood mixing with his as it stained his clothing. He couldn’t bring himself to move, he couldn’t bring himself to think. He just wanted to stay there with her until help came._

__

_**///Software Instability ^///** _

**_**** _ **

“Connor,” Brody’s broken voice pulled him out of his daze and he offered her what he had hoped to be a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, Miss Bentley. The paramedics have arrived and will be taking you to the nearest hospital to care for your injuries.” He had never struggled with keeping his voice level before, but now he felt it break and crack in his throat.

Brody lifted her hand, with great pain, and placed it on his shoulder, “Connor, you’re bleeding. You’re damaged. You need to get help too.”

She was right, of course. He was horribly damaged, with thirium leaking from multiple woulds across his face and chest, there were open gashes across his torso and legs as well. His internal temperature was far higher than a safe number, secret exhaust fans working overtime to cool his metal body down. __It’s all replaceable.__  He had told himself, _I am a machine designed to accomplish a task. I will be disposed of and a new one will take my place _.__  He knew it was true, he had always known it…So why did the thought of it make him feel so… _unpleasant_?

Connor placed Brody delicately on a gurney and forced his frown away, “I will be alright, Miss Bentley.” 

Brody caught a glimpse of something behind his usually cold brown eyes, a flash of pain, perhaps. But she hardly had time to register it before her world went black again. She hadn’t even remembered to ask about their fourth companion.

 

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **

 

“You look like shit,” Was what greeted Connor when he entered Lieutenant Anderson’s hospital room. Connor smiled faintly, glad Hank was at the very least acting like his usual self.

“I came to see how you were doing, Lieutenant.”

The bright lights of Hank’s hospital room made the white walls and white tile floors reflect harshly, contrasted only by the deep navy curtains that covered his window and the two plush chairs that sat in front of it. It was as if they had decided to make the room as cold and unwelcoming as possible.

 _Like me,_  Connor thought.

Hank winced as he shifted to a sitting position, “I’m beat to all hell and back, but I’m alive. I suppose that’s because of you, metal head.” It wasn’t much, but it was as close to a thanks as Hank would ever get.

Connor stood in the doorway, looking more disheveled than Hank had ever seen him. “They’ve taken Miss Bentley into surgery while you were sleeping. She had a large gash across her lower abdomen and upper thigh. The doctor also said there was quite a bit of internal bruising. She suffered a mild concussion but showed no signs of memory loss or internal bleeding. Luckily, no bones were broken. She’s just lost a lot of bl--blood.” Connor felt his voice trickle out towards the end. _What is wrong with me?_  He had never experienced such difficulty before. _Is this how humans feel after witnessing something so terrible? Am I scared? Angry? Worried?_ He couldn’t figure it out, but it probed at his mind time and time again.

“Hank, may I ask you something?”

“Uh, sure. Make it quick though. The doctor will be back soon with my release papers and I’m eager to get the hell out of this joint.” Hank’s tone was light, almost welcoming.

He had noticed that Connor had acted unusually…well, human at the scene of the crash. Super-human for how he immediately sprung into action to save Brody, but human nonetheless. It was…unsettling, yet at the same time a welcome change from the usually stoic piece of scrap metal that normally followed him around.

“Humans,” Connor started after a long silence, “How do you feel after experiencing something like this?” He tried to keep his voice even, he couldn’t let Hank know that he was starting to _feel_ things. When his replacement showed up, it would act how he used to; cold, determined, unsympathetic. “I only ask because I would like to provide some sort of support when Miss Bentley wakes up, seeing as she has no family to care for her.”

Hank stared at Connor for a long while before he burst out laughing, “Hang--” He kept laughing, “Hang on. Are you telling me that you’re __concerned__  for Brody? That you actually give enough fucks to want to be there when she wakes up?” Hank gestured to Connor’s hands, which hadn’t stilled since he walked in, _“You,_ the great and mighty _android_   _have feelings _!__ ” Hank dissolved into another fit of laughter. He had noticed how Connor’s demeanor had changed since arriving at the crime scene that morning with Brody, but he never thought the damn kid would _admit to it _!__

Connor felt something like a gust of wind on his face. Hot wind. He looked upwards toward the air vents, searching to see if the heat had kicked on.

It hadn’t. 

“Oh fucking hell, Connor. Are you _blushing?_ ” Hank bellowed, watching as the android’s face took on a faint blue tint. His laughter had calmed down and he was reduced to a small chuckle, “I’m just teasing ya, kid. It’s good to see you’re a bit more human than you’ve let on.”

Maybe the android wasn’t so bad after all, though he still got on Hank’s nerves like nothing else. Hank could feel himself warming up to the idea of a deviant Connor. If deviancy was strictly based on the android beginning to feel emotions. Hank knew it was way more than that, but he’d settle for the basic level of understanding right now. He was too caught up in the fact that Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife, was asking _him_ for advice.

Connor reached up to adjust his tie, but quickly realized he had used it as a tourniquet for a gash in Brody’s upper thigh. He dropped his hands down immediately, “I can assure you, Lieutenant, it’s probably just due to the damage from the car accident. Androids don’t blush.” _Only deviants._ A half lie, but Hank didn’t need to know that. _I am not a deviant. I will never be a deviant. I hunt deviants._ Connor let out an unneeded breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding. _They’re going to deactivate me anyway, why does it matter._

“Listen, kid,” Hank’s tone had become serious, his eyes looking straight at Connor, “Just, ya know, be there for her. Talk to her, fluff her pillows. All that stupid bullshit you see in romance movies. I dunno, hold her hand or something. Tell her it’s gonna be okay.” Hank shrugged, “That’s all I got for ya. Now get lost.”

Connor nodded, opening his mouth to say thank you, but thought better of it. _He’s already figured me out._  Connor turned and opened the door, heading into the hallway in search of Brody’s room, all the while researching these romance movies Hank had mentioned. _Just to tell Hank that he had. Not to learn anything._ He had assured himself.

_Yeah, right._

 

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **

****

By the time Connor had located her room, Brody had been brought out of surgery and was resting comfortably. Most of the swelling had gone down around the bruises that had been scattered all across her body, and the blood had been cleaned from her face. If it weren’t for the soft rise and fall of her chest and the obvious vital signs showing, Connor would have thought she were dead, she was so still. _Peaceful _.__ Her red hair was sprawled out like a shining auburn halo around her head, a few strands falling into her face. The word had formed in his mind before he could even stop it. _Beautiful._

Connor shook his head, his severely messed up head. He had to stop this before it got any worse. Running several diagnostic tests, he pulled the chair from the far side of her room towards the side of the bed. __T_ his is how it looks in those movies, right? _He sat down and took in the room; not much unlike Hank’s, however her room was much larger and the window faced west, with a view of the lake behind the hospital. The lights didn’t cast such a bright light, instead a warm ember glow, and there was a small plant in the windowsill; an iris that had survived far longer than it probably should have.

“Hank says I should just talk to you, offer reassurance. Tell you that everything will be okay.” Connor spoke quietly, his warm voice bouncing off the walls and reminding him that this was a conversation only he would witness. “But I don’t want to lie to you. I don’t know if everything will be okay. But I know _you_  will be okay, I know _Hank_  will be okay, and that’s good enough for me.”

Connor lifted his hand slowly, watching as the textured skin disappeared into cold, white metal all up his arm. A reminder. _I am nothing more than a machine. I am not a human like her. Like Hank. I don’t fit in here._ “I don’t know if he will remember these feelings. But I think…I hope he does.”

He moved slowly, cautiously, as if someone could burst in at any moment. Eventually he settled his metallic, right hand gently over Brody’s left. 

Connor blinked. Once. Twice.

It was quick, happening barely for a milisecond, but he knew he saw the texture flicker between her hand and her elbow. He knew he saw the brief exposure of white metal beneath.

Her hand. Her forearm. It wasn’t… _human_. But she had bled __red.__  He knew the logical answer of course, but couldn’t bring himself to admit it. If he did, he knew it would be the end of his sanity. The last grip on the machine inside him would slip. And he would fall.

It was only a small part of her. Very small compared to the entirety of the rest of her body. But…

A small part of her was _android _.__

A very small part of her was _exactly like him _.__  

He felt a prickle of something in his chest. Something warm, something…pleasant. He felt the barriers inside his mind begin to bend. Not break, but bend. 

C̷r̵i̶t̶i̶c̶a̵l̷ ̷P̶r̵o̷g̸r̵a̸m̸ ̸E̷r̵r̴o̷r̸

**///Software Instability ^///**

**  
**

 D̶̺̍ë̶̢̝̼̘̙̖́̀̏̂̆̔͘v̴̱̽̾̅͂͝i̴̱̯̐͂̇̕͝a̴̝̠͒͒̓̓̎n̸̫̻̱͂͐̀̓t̴̨͚̭̫͝

 R̶̢̢͓͉̹̂͑̆̐̈̄͠Ȧ̷̪̪̬́̓̆9̷̩̬̂̅̆̌̌

_I have to survive._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, oops.  
> Now things are getting heavy.  
> Poor Connor.  
> Poor Hank.  
> Poor Brody.  
> And where in the world is Selma?!?  
> Tune in next time to find out!  
> Stay beautiful, comrades.  
> (You guys know the drill by now right? You tell me what you think while I keep making words to the thingy.)

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is highly encouraged.  
> I'll try to update regularly if you guys like what I've got so far. :)


End file.
